Similar Adventure,Different Land
by Acetherabbit13
Summary: After the death of Yuuki Kirito is given a new VRMMO to try. Here he will enter the world of Nindo Rpg Online or NRO and become a ninja while meeting new friends and possibly new foes. Will he be able to handle it? More importantly, will he be able to memorize the handsigns for the jutsus?. Find out in this story Contains OC's and main naruto and shippuden characters as NPC's.
1. Chapter 1:What To Do?

**Disclaimer**

 **We do not own SAO as a series or Naruto and Naruto Shippuden**

 **This Story was inspired by the roblox level Nindo RPG and the concept of it in VRMMO version in SAO**

Chapter 1: What to do?

2026

Kazuto was in his bedroom, lying face up on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Recently Yuuki had passed away, leaving everyone to deal with her death, out of everyone in the group Asuna was the one who took her death the hardest. While thinking of what he could do to cheer her up a message notification popped up on his phone. It was Agil saying that he had found a new game and asking Kazuto to come to the bar as quickly as possible. Intrigued, Kazuto went to the bar. Once at the bar Agil greeted him by asking

"What took you so long?"

Kazuto replied with "Suguha needed my help with something"

"Anyway," Agil said "Here's why I brought new here"

Agil took a small case from under the bar and passed it to Kazuto

"What's this then, Land of the giants?" Kazuto answered without even reading the title.

"Not really, actually this one is called Nindo RPG Online or NRO for short. Based off the famous game known as Nindo RPG. This one is a VRMMO unlike the previous one."

Kazuto examined the case looking at the image in the front: On the cover there was a strange blonde guy in an orange and black jumpsuit with strange face stripes that made him look like a humanoid cat, in the back ground was a huge orange fox.

Agil continued "This is about ninjas, apparently and there is a similar system to magic called jutsus, it's quite different from ALO." Kazuto looked at Agil, confused, Kazuto asked "So why ask me to come here?"

"I thought it would help cheer everybody up since well you know…." Agil answered

"Well, I'll try it out" Kazuto answered

"Ok, keep it if you want as a gift" Agil replied

*30 minutes later*

Once back home Kazuto went and immediately installed the game. When he looked at the game's installation time it said 1 hour and 30 minutes remaining.

*1 hour and 30 minutes and 13 seconds later (Yes we're really that precise)* the game finished installing. He put on his AmuSphere, and yelled

"Link Start!"


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Leaf

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Leaf Part 1

 **Disclaimer**

 **We do not own SAO as a series or Naruto and Naruto Shippuden**

 **To answer the review: No this is not going to be a harem fanfic**

When he entered the game Kazuto saw an interface asking if he wanted to see the introduction cut scene he chose not to watch it and just skipped it. He then saw a menu with three options: New character, Transfer Character or Load Character. In the background it showed the world map. Kazuto selected to make a new character, the game afterwards asked him the name and village of his character and he inserted the name Kirito. Then he looked through all of the available villages and chose to join the leaf village. After changing the look of his avatar he selected his chakra nature not knowing what it meant, he picked wind as his primary and water as his secondary. He now had the option of what clan he wanted to be a part of, he selected a button labelled random clan. He pressed it and he got Uchiha and Uchiha. After, he activated the teleport to village button. As soon as he spawned at the entrance someone was slammed into him.

*30 Minutes and 23 seconds earlier (Still that precise)*

Someone was standing on the top of the gate in a black coat with a purple flame pattern at the bottom of the coat, he cast a great shadow from the setting sun.

"WE ARE HERE TO END YOUR EVIL WAYS OF SPAWN CAMPING NOOBS!" he shouted heroically.

"Do you really need to do that? We could just kill them" Said another voice from behind the so called "Noobs" ruining the awesome moment.

"Aww come on man, your ruining my moment," he yelled, putting an angry emoji in text chat ", AGAIN!"

"Why did you put a weird face in the barely used chat?" Said one of the "Noobs".

"Meh, your gunna die anyway." Said the guy on the gate

Meanwhile

"Chidori!" Shouted the guy with the red coat, suddenly rushing forwards with his hand covered in lightning.

"Show off." Said the guy in the gate.

Suddenly he appeared in front of a "noob" and slashed him with a katana.

"Who's the show off now huh?" asked the red coat guy.

The guy in in the black coat said "Still you"

"Oh ha ha, picking on the guy who makes you look less awesome aren't you?" Replied the guy in the red coat

"Shut up and fight" said the black coat guy while making some hand signs.

"I'm already fighting you idiot" replied the guy with the red coat while catching a fist in his hand. "Now now, you don't attack while people are having conversations" said the guy in the red coat.

"Yeah we do," said the black coat guy doing a leaf hurricane still doing hand signs "LEAF HURRICANE!"

"What the hell are you two doing?" Said a "noob".

"I'M TIRED OF THIS," the black coat guy yelled "FIRE STYLE, FIRE DRAGON BARAGE!"

He exhaled a huge fire ball which seemingly transformed into four eastern style dragons of fire which flew to the "noobs" they said

"OOOHHH SHI…." Their voices were cut off by the explosion. Two blurs flew away from the explosion.

"YOU IDIOTIC SH**" yelled the red coat guy flying backwards. At that moment a bright blue flash occurred and Kirito (Jesus-kun) appears. The red coat guy is slammed into him by the explosion and both of them are sent flying into and through a tree, because of this Kirito loses half of his health.

"Damnit now you made me hit a random guy, are you happy now, Ender?"

"Sorry but no one here can see the future, Akadou!" said Ender

"Hey guy help us, these noobs are spawn killing me and my mates" said one of the "noobs"

"Hey I have a username!" yelled Kirito

"Sorry… Kirito can you help us?"

All voices where interrupted by a huge crash. Ender had slammed the "noob" who talked to Kirito into the wall of the village, leaving a huge crack. Then he grabbed him and through him along the wall in front of the gate. Then yelled "LEAF HURRICANE" and kicked him into the gate and made a huge crack in it. "Time to shut you up!" Ender said menacingly. Suddenly out of nowhere a huge bolt of what looked like red lightning smashed the "noob" through the gate destroying it in the process. It was Akadou! "I Will Rip your face off you B****"He shouted as every word as followed by a punch in the face.

"Show off" mumble Ender

Ender looked at the final "noob" and said "it's time for me to finish this." The "noob" was shaking. "BYAKUGAN" yelled Ender. His eyes changed from purple to white and around his eye sockets tensed up. At that moment he saw everything in the area. "EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" The hyuga symbol appeared underneath him then Ender hit the "noob" with his palms a burst of chakra shot out of his palms "two palms, four palms eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty two palms, sixty four palms," He said as he struck him "Fire style Explosive palm!" he hit him in the stomach then turned his back. BOOM! Huge 64 simultaneous explosions occurred. "Bang and the dirt is gone!" he exclaimed. A huge crater was left. Ender walked over to Akadou who was still punching the last "noob." "Cool guys walk away from explosions." Ender said. Meanwhile. "Show off" Shouted Akadou. "What?" Said the "noob", "SHUT UP" Said Akadou Punching the noob in the face again and again and again. "I have to stop you!" said Kirito rushing over to Ender. "Look Akadou we got ourselves tough guy." Said Ender kicking Kirito in the face sending him flying over to Akadou. "One second please" said Akadou to the "noob" who was slightly sinking into the ground. He then turned around and backhand slapped Kirito in the face which left Kirito with a quarter of his health and sent him to the floor. "Now, what was I doing again?" Said Akadou, "Help Oh god please help me" mumbled the final "noob" "Oh yeah, pummelling the noob, that's right" Akadou said. He then calmly walked to the last "noob", at that same moment Ender walked over to Kirito and said "Look … uh Kirito, we got off on the wrong foot just don't try and fight us or you'll end up like them, that's it how about you join our squad, we are down a member?"

'What the hell' Kirito thought

"I know you're new to this Kirito, we can show you the ropes"

"Uuhh what about that other guy?" Kirito said pointing at Akadou who was still pummelling the 'noob' further and further into the ground

"Don't worry about him he is a bit intense when it comes to role playing" Ender said.

"Okay I'll join you." Said Kirito reluctantly

"Sweet," replied Ender "I'm Ender by the way, and that Akadou. Yo Akadou GET OVER HERE! We got a new member."

"One second" Replied Akadou. Akadou then lifted the "noob" (Who was still alive somehow) with one arm and then punched the "noob" straight through the stomach. The "noob" then exploded into blue sparks "All done, I'm coming" Said Akadou. He then walked towards the other two and they all walked away from the now destroyed gate. A few seconds later a voice could be heard shouting

"GOD DAMNIT AKADOU"

"Sorry for the damage"

"I HAVE TO PAY FOR THE NEW ONE NOW AND YOU'RE HELPING!"

"Um I would but I have something to do somewhere, yeah SEE YA"

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"If you can catch me that is"

"Fine… tsukuyomi"

"Argh what the Hell? Oh wait"

Kirito just watched as the two shinobi fought each other. "This is madness" he said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3: Akadou Smash!

Chapter Three: AKADOU SMASH!

 **Disclaimer**

 **We do not own SAO as a series or Naruto and Naruto Shippuden**

After the quick scuffle involving Mangekyo Sharingans the three showed Kirito around the Konoha. "And this is Ichiraku Ramen," said Ender concluding the tour "Let's eat!"

"Who's paying?" Asked Akadou

"Dibs not me, I had to pay for the gate" replied Ender

"Fine, I'll pay" Said Akadou looking sadly at his ryo.

"I'm I wonder if it's as good as Asuna's food?" wondered Kirito

"Let's find out Kirito mah man" said Ender excitedly

"I think I'll get something cheap" Announced Akadou while ordering what he thought was water.

"No way dude." Said Ender "get him some sake" he whispered to the ramen guy.

"That will cost you extra sir" Replied the ramen guy.

"The payment will be laughter, trust me it'll be fun" whispered Ender

"What are you saying" asked Kirito

"CAN WE JUST START EATING ALREADY?" Akadou shouted at them both.

"Sure" replied Ender smiling

"Why is he smiling" whispered Kirito

"No clue" replied Akadou not trying to be quiet

Later on in the evening

"And ho tte hell are you?" said a very drunk Akadou to a random kaguya clan member.

"Your mum" said the stranger

"Do you know who I am?"

"No who are you"

"I dunn't know… wait imma batman y moorin!"

"Oh really man of bats? Well Bats or no bats I'll still kick your ass"

"DO YOU KKISS YOURR EAMOTHER WITH THAT MOUTH? Oh waisdat I knwwo I did last night"

"THAT'S IT BITCH YOU'RE DEAD" yelled the Kaguya clan member pulling out the bone in his arm and making it a sword. The stranger rushed Akadou who dropped to the ground then as the stranger was above Akadou he kicked him in the face Rock Lee style. Then rushed behind where he landed. The stranger stood up looking for Akadou. Akadou rushed behind him putting his hands in a tiger hand sign. "LEAF VILLAGE SEACRET FINGER JUTSU, ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" and shoved his fingers up his butt launching the kaguya guy flying into the air. The guy then exploded twice while drunk-ass Akadou suddenly disappeared.

"Wait how he… oh wait he is a Namikaze, Damn." Said Ender

"Kamikaze?" questioned Kirito

"No Namikaze, it gives him an insane speed boost, BYAKUGAN," said Ender activating his Byakugan "oh… crap he's on the Hokage Mountain."

"Why is that bad?"

"Because he can cause lots of destruction when sober, I've awakened a sleeping dragon, S***!" he exclaimed.

-Meanwhile inside Akadou's mind—

"He spiked the drink didn't he?" said Akadou to a gigantic creature

"Yes" Replied the creature in his mind

"Hopefully I haven't caused any trouble, well not more than normal"

"Doubtful" said the creature whipping its tails

Meanwhile in real life Akadou looked at Hokage Mountain and said "Ssstttooopp looking at me weird stone faces"

No reply

"The silent treatment ay, I'll show you" he said charging a Lightning Jutsu. He fired a beam of lightning out of his hand, which immediately back fired an electrocuted him.

"Fine I'll punch the crap out of yyyooouuuu!" he said running to the mountain.

Ender ran outside to see the kaguya's body on the floor.

"Damn" he said to himself

"What are we going to do?" asked Kirito

"We are gunna have to fight him, remember he is unpredictable so use you Sharingan." He replied

"What's a Sharingan?" asked Kirito perplexed

"It's the Uchiha's Kekke Genkai" Ender informed him

Kirito looked through his skill page and found it instantly, he tapped it. His eyes turned red and three tomoe appeared and formed the iconic Sharingan shape.

"Now let's go!" yelled Ender running to Akadou's location

"Alright" answered Kirito

"Byaku-Sharingan" Ender his eyes tensed and a Sharingan formed with the Byakugan pattern in the background.

"What's that?" Kirito asked

"The Byaku-Sharingan, it is the combined ability of the Sharingan and the Byakugan both Kekke Genkai." Ender explained

"Oh okay. What does the Sharingan do?"

"The Sharingan allows you to copy jutsus and predict movements before they happen."

They finally got to base of Hokage Mountain where Akadou was standing.

"Oi stop what you doing." yelled Ender

"What are yyyoooouuu going to do about it?" asked Akadou

"Kick your ass" answer Ender

Akadou then started laughing madly while looking at Ender

"That isssh f******* Hilariousd" Shouted Akadou while laughing

"It's murder time" said Ender doing the Rock Lee pose

Akadou was just standing there and spinning in place, completely ignoring Ender while shouting "Wheeeeeeeeeee". Ender rushed at Akadou then using the body flicker technique appeared behind him and kicked him into the air. He pulled out a summoning scroll and used it. Two long bandages appeared in his hands. He jumped above the now flying Akadou and wrapped him up with them and span around yelling "Primary Lotus"! Then they plummeted into the ground. Then he back flipped over to Kirito who was standing back watching the battle.

"Hah, that kind of hurt, now yeh dier" Said Akadou while laughing like a maniac. Then a red aura slowly started rising and engulfing Akadou, dripping out of his chakra points and let out a Glass-shattering roar.

"Crap," said Ender scanning Akadou's chakra with the Byaku-Sharingan "he is a jinchuuriki!"

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Kirito

"It means he has a Tailed Beast sealed inside him." informed Ender

"Thaaatsss riiiggghhht," answered Akadou "it means I can do this."

Within a split second all was still, silent and tense. The silence was broken by a sonic boom from Akadou smashing his fist into Ender's stomach. Then sending him flying.

"AKADOU SMASH!" yelled Akadou launching Ender.

Ender was flying through Konoha. He passed many buildings such as Hokage mansion, the flower shop and Ichiraku ramen which he stopped mid-flight and grabbed a bowl. Then started being flown backwards again eating the ramen. 27 seconds later (still that precise) he got to the gate where they had the battle earlier which had been repaired. He slammed through the gate ramen in hand and landed the same tree Akadou and Kirito were slammed into. Ender had already regenerated his health and chakra thanks to the ramen he picked up.

Meanwhile

*Inside Akadou's mind*

"YES holy **** that is hilarious" Said Akadou

"Keep kicking hisda ass" Said Drunken Akadou while the tailed beast took control of the in-game avatar.

*Back at the Hokage Mountain*

"Damnit" said Kirito

"Your next" Akadou said in a demonic voice

"I'll have to fight then" said Kirito rushing him. Akadou then just smiled creepily at Kirito before dashing at Kirito to then jump above him and do a flying downwards kick. Kirito avoided the attack due to his Sharingan and his VRMMO skill. Then he checked his jutsu list. He had one jutsu, fire style fire ball jutsu. He selected the jutsu. A picture of a hand sign appeared in the top corner of his UI. Akadou started to use a jutsu. The hand sign in the top corner changed and Kirito did them with very quick precision. "Lightning Style lightning beam jutsu!" they both exclaimed. Two huge beams of lightning shot out of their hands. A DBZ style beam struggle occurred. It was very one sided with Akadou easily overpowering Kirito. As Kirito was blasted with lightning a window popped up. It read 'congratulations you are now level 15!'

"Yay" Kirito said falling to the floor.

Meanwhile

Ender rushed over to the tallest building, Hokage Mansion, and climbed it watching the battle.

"Now what should I say?" he said to himself doing hand signs

"That's it!" he exclaimed

"THERE IS ONLY ONE WHO WILL BEAT YOU AKADOU. AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA! I MEAN ENDER! Do do do do!" Ender yelled as Kirito hit the floor and Ender jumping of the roof. Akadou looked up to see Ender raining death upon him holding a ball of lightning.

"LIGHTNING STYLE, RASEN-CHIDORI!" he yelled as he collided with Akadou's face. Suddenly Akadou was flung through Hokage Mountain and beyond. He saw Akadou's health drop to 1 HP.

"That was so badass," said Ender standing triumphant ", Oh crap."

Hokage Mountain suddenly shook then collapsed. A window popped up in his UI fining him for destruction of Konoha. He accepted the fine and 1000000 ryo was removed from his account.

"Oh I'm going to sleep now" said Ender casually. He fainted because he used all his chakra in that last attack. He couldn't even maintain his Byaku-Sharingan or either one individually since his chakra meter was at 0.


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath

Chapter four: the aftermath

 **Disclaimer**

 **We do not own SAO as a series or Naruto and Naruto Shippuden**

Three hours, 2 minutes and 47 seconds later (all ways precise)

Akadou was becoming conscious and saw Ender standing above him.

"THIS IS FOR NOT TELLING ME ABOUT YOU BEING A JINCHURIKI!" yelled Ender punching Akadou in the stomach.

"THIS IS FOR HAVING A LOW ALCHOL TOLERANCE!" yelled Ender punching Akadou in the stomach again

"AND THIS IS FOR…." Was cut off by the sound of him punching Akadou. This continued for 5 minutes 52 seconds and 5 mille-seconds (uber precise).

"Ooo a PM" said Ender who got a PM (player message) and dropped Akadou who was being held by the collar of his coat.

The PM read: "party member 'Kirito' has logged off"

"Dang it," said Ender "hey Akadou lets go train"

"Okay, wait can you help me up" Akadou said faintly

Ender walked over and grabbed Akadou's arm and pulled him up.

"SURPRISE MOTHERF*****!" exclaimed Akadou punching Ender in the face so hard he flew back through Hokage Mountain and through the gate.

"Come on man seriously." said Ender getting up looking at the destruction and brushing the dust of his coat.

5 hours 33 minutes and 15 seconds later (do we even need to comment on our precise timing?) Kirito logged on

"KIRITOS BACK!" exclaimed Akadou

"Sweet now, 3, 2, 1" said Ender

Suddenly Akadou was gone in a flash of red and cyan, making a sonic boom and through the whole village his voice could be heard screaming "MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE" He then stopped in front of Kirito and said "Mine" as he spin kicked him into the air (Yes that is somehow possible) and leaped into the air as he enter Jinchuuriki mode and started punching Kirito hundreds of time, his fists were so fast that someone would have seen hundreds of them hitting Kirito as he was suspended in mid-air by the bunches of fists.

"God dammit," said Ender activating his Mangekyo Sharingan yelling ", SUSANOO!"

Immediately a red spectral warrior clad in a huge purple cloak which obscured its figure and Ender. Then the cloak folded back revealing plated armour and separated at the back and became two huge draconic wings. The huge figure flew over to Akadou with Ender inside the susanoo. When he was directly above Akadou by about 5 miles, 20 kilometres and 22 centimetres (not just time we are precise about almost everything) he stopped flying and just dropped. Meanwhile Akadou suddenly stopped pummelling Kirito for a second to then Deliver an even stronger punch to the now almost level 80 (halfway to level 80) Kirito who was now falling towards the spawn in front of the just repaired gate, Akadou then yelled "HOKUTO ONE HUNDRED HEAVENLY FISTS OF DESTRUCTION!" as Kirito was falling with a confused look on his heavily battered face.

"YO AKADOU THAT'S ABIT MUCH DON'T YOU THINK" exclaimed Ender now falling at terminal velocity.

"SCREW YOU," yelled Akadou spinning around doing hand signs "LIGHTNING RELEASE, LIGHTNING SPEAR!" A huge bolt of lightning flew out of Akadou's hands which flew at Ender who span out of the way and raised his fist and punched Akadou in the face. Suddenly a there was a huge earth shattering BOOM! Akadou was punched so hard he broke the sound barrier! It was lucky they were in mid-air or the village would have been levelled. Akadou plummeted to the ground causing a crater and a small explosion.

2 minutes and 15 seconds earlier

Asuna, Klein, Agil and Sinon logged on.

"Wow this is nice" said Asuna

"Yep, welcome to the leaf village" said Agil

"If there are ninja then there are probably samurai in this game."

"There are" said Agil

"What kind of ranged abilities are there?" asked Sinon

"Kunai, shurrikens and most jutsus" informed Agil

"What's that?" said Asuna hearing Akadou's yelling

"No clue" said Agil

A few moments later Kirito landed in front of them

"Hey guys" said Kirito faintly

Soon after Akadou landed next to them.

"Hey Kirito who are they" said Akadou nearly unconscious

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Kirito

"Next time actually tell us when you log out rather than an automated message." Said Akadou.

Ender landed next to everyone.

"That was so badass" said Ender to himself

"Thanks Ender now I'm at half health." Akadou

"You got owned." Stated Ender

"Shut up Ender" said Akadou

"Nah"

"Help me up"

"No, not after last time."

"I'm gunna kick your ass."

"No you're not"

At that moment Akadou leapt at Ender trying to punch Ender. At that moment a small puff of smoke appeared and Klein and Ender swapped places. Klein was flung into the gate denting it.

"F*** you Ender" said Akadou

Ender laughed

"FALCON PUNCH!" yelled Akadou as he struck Ender in the face sending him into and through the gate.

"God dammit" said Ender

"BITCH SLAP" exclaimed Akadou bitch slapping him back through the gate.

Ender landed in a heap. Akadou rushed over to him with a three tails jinchuuriki cloak. Ender disappeared using the body flicker technique.

"Oh and I'm sorry I'm not sorry." Said Ender

"THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU IM GOING TO CHOKE YOU TO DEATH!" said Akadou gaining two more tails!

"Hey" said Ender

Akadou span around now surrounded with a blood red jinchuuriki cloak and grabbed Ender by the throat who immediately disappeared, a shadow clone!

"I WILL F**** YOU UP ENDER YOU B****" Shouted Akadou now in his 7 tails mode, bones forming around him.

"Yes give in to your hatred, let it flow through you!" said another Ender clone

"Guys we need to go!" said Kirito

"Does this always happen?" asked Klein

"From what I've seen, yes." Said Kirito

"Why is he glowing red?" asked Asuna

Yui flew out of Asuna's hair saying "mummy, daddy we need to go!"

"Alright" said Kirito as they ran to the gate


	5. Chapter 5: Great Showdown!

**Chapter 5: The Great Showdown! Full Body Susanoo Vs The Other Nine Tails**

 **Disclaimer**

 **We do not own SAO as a series or Naruto and Naruto Shippuden**

As the group ran away from the fight Akadou started growling at the Ender Clone and then released a glass Shattering Screech which was heard even at the Hokage Mansion.

*Meanwhile*

Hokage Mansion

"Whew we finally did it, we finally finished replacing all of the windows of the mansion" Said a random Builder "You're right buddy, Imagine if we had to replace them again" Said the other builder "I know right?, It took 4 hours 23 minutes and 16 seconds to finish replacing them, AND THAT'S NOT COUNTING ALL THE TIMES THE WINDOWS CRACKED A LITTLE BIT" Said the builder shouting the last words out when suddenly a screech was heard that broke every single glass object in the Hokage mansion, (yes even the windows).

"No my glass!" said Naruto (the seventh Hokage and an admin)

He saw that the builders had logged off.

Naruto stood on top of the mansion. Ender appeared next to him.

"Don't worry lord Hokage I'll handle this." Said Ender

"Okay fine" said Naruto

Ender disappeared.

*meanwhile*

Akadou let out another screech

"Ah my ears" said the shadow clone of Ender

More shadow clones of Ender appeared near Akadou prepared to fight.

"Let's go!" all the clones said simultaneously

All the clones ran over to Akadou using ninjutsus, taijutsus and genjutsus. Akadou back flipped back, the charged a tailed beast bomb. Which annihilated all the clones and left no trace of the gate.

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Ender who was standing on the gate then jumping of just in time, activating his Mangekyo Byaku-Sharingan (a Dojutsu with the abilities of the Byakugan, Sharingan and the Mangekyo Sharingan). Akadou saw him dashed over to him. Akadou slashed at him with claws formed from bone and the jinchuuriki cloak. They narrowly missed him. Ender struck Akadou in the face which pushed him back about 5 metres. Ender's glove was burned off as soon as he hit Akadou. Akadou started roaring like a pissed off Tiger with nine dragon heads as its tail. (You'll see why we are so specific about this later) Ender flickered then disappeared. Out of anger Akadou roared again and got more pissed off (Yes It's possible somehow) and dashed inside the city to find Ender. Ender sent more shadow clones to distract and annoy Akadou (not a smart idea, unless you're Ender, then it's even worse) Akadou wiped them out easily. Ender hopped from building to building throwing kunai, shurrikens and fire jutsus, this annoyed Akadou so much he went into the 9 tails form where the full power and form of the beast was unleashed. "RAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH" The now out of control Akadou roared once again and this time people came outside and saw the terrifying beast which also looked quite weird: It had the body and shape of a normal gigantic Tiger with 9 tails which where all asian dragons and had their heads at the end. Enders cries of rage where barely heard over the roars of the gargantuan beast.

"F***!" exclaimed Ender ", FULL BODY SUSANOO!"

As soon as he said this the spectral warrior from before appeared this time with twin katanas with dragon heads as the pummel in both hands. Ender was inside the helm of the warrior which was covered by its hood. The susanoo rushed at the beast, cloak obscuring the otherworldly warrior. The susanoo swung its twin blades at the tailed beast which caught the blades in its teeth. The beast then Bit down shattering the blades and then dashed at the susanoo slashing at it with its sharp claws, the beasts colour then changed to light blue as it threw the susanoo into the air and dashed after it. The ghostly warrior activated its wings and flew upwards. The susanoo suddenly switched armour and weapons so it was wearing a robe and had no weapons.

"HYUGA STYLE SUSANOO!" said Ender

'This'll block that pesky chakra' Ender thought

The beast let out a mighty roar. The Hyuga Susanoo ran over to the beast.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS" Ender yelled as the Hyuga symbol and his Mangekyo Sharingan appeared under him.

"TWO PALMS, FOUR PALMS, EIGHT PALMS, SIXTEEN PALMS, THIRTY TWO …" the spectral warrior struck the great beast with its palm exerting chakra on each hit.

On the thirty second hit the beast whipped the susanoo with its nine tails biting the other worldly warrior. Then it shot a lightning infused tailed beast bomb at him. The ghost warrior was hit by the bomb, launched back then struck by many lightning bolts. The susanoo nearly destroyed Hokage Mountain. Out of nowhere the nine tailed beast appeared behind the susanoo then grabbed its abdomen and SUPLEXED it into Hokage Mountain obliterating it. Suddenly millions of Kunai, shurrikens and ninjutsu shot at the beast consumed Akadou, Two words could be heard for one second "F*** YOU" the words seemed to come from the beast but before anyone could question it the beast leaped at the full bodied susanoo, aiming to end the fight as he uppercut the susanoo, sending it into the air while following it with a few front flips to then slash downwards at the susanoo and sending it crashing into the ground, The beast then did a downwards x slash at the susanoo' s chest. Ender deformed the spectral warrior just before it hit so the beast missed.

"Now's my chance!" Ender yelled "AMATERASU!"

Black flames engulfed the beast, melting its flesh. Akadou was reduced to six tails jinchuuriki mode. Ender rushed at what was his friend. He jumped upwards and landed on the beast's hand which impaled his chest. It had perfect eye contact with him.

"You lose," whispered Ender "TSUKUYOMI!"

Ender exploded in blue sparks. And Akadou collapsed. Then Akadou exploded in blue sparks.

Ender respawned at the destroyed gate.

"Damn that's a lot of damage" noted Ender

At that moment Akadou respawned next to Ender

"We'll that was fun." said Ender smiling

 **"** First it was not fun, second I kicked your ass." Said Akadou

"No way, I let you." Replied Ender now lying on the ground staring at the sky.

Suddenly a notification popped up on Akadou's UI

Akadou read it aloud "you have been banned from the leaf village for three weeks, you are now a missing-nin."

"Wow." said Ender

"I guess I'm heading of then." Said Akadou

"Where are you going?"

"Village Hidden in the Sand."

"Okay."

"Yep got a friend there who can help me out, I might also learn a couple new things while there, oh and also…" suddenly Akadou punched Ender in the stomach "See ya in three weeks" said Akadou

Akadou disappeared in a flash of crimson lightning.

"I guess I deserve that."

Ender walked into the village as blue sparks engulfed the village as it repaired. Ender eventually met up with Kirito.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kirito

"Akadou is freaking crazy." Answered Ender

"I meant why did he go insane?"


End file.
